An augmented Reality (AR) display system can achieve fusion of a virtual scene and the reality scene outside the display system through superimposing the virtual scene on the reality scene outside the display system. Therefore, an augmented reality display system can enhance users' cognitive ability to the real world, and improve the users' experience significantly. Because of the advantages of light weight, small volume and small thickness, the augmented reality display systems based on an optical waveguide have attracted widespread attention.